The Christmas Story
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Paris had never seen an angel such as this...or at least Oliver hasn't! OliverxSalima!
1. The Angel

Christmas Story: To find true love sometimes you just have to look in the right places...  
Disclamer: This story is not owned by me... chapters will be added in time.  
Chapter One

* * *

The city of love. Paris. As most would expect, there was love blossoming all around. For young Oliver, this took away from the breath-taking scenery from the Effiel tower, and instead left him pondering about one of the most common question that this world offers… 

Oliver was currently leaning on the guard rail. He signs to himself. "I wonder if it's true that you can really find true love... ah..."

It was at this very moment that Salima walked out of the elevator, wandering aimlessly among the large structure. Her long, red hair flowed out behind her.

Oliver jumped slightly as the small ding from the elevator echoed through the beams of the giant structure. It had only been him and Enrique a second ago, and now this angel was walking amongst the duo…

"I take it you fancy her?" Enrique asked the smaller boy, following his slightly glazed over eyes to Salima. Oliver, yet again, jumped. "Man...she's a cutey...want me to invite her over here?" Enrique continued, now ignoring the smaller, now blushing, boy.

"Uh-u-u-u-h--n-n-no…" Oliver finally stuttered, his cheeks changing to a deeper shade of red.

"Oliver?" Erique asked, finally noticing the state Oliver was in. He pressed his hand to Oliver's forehead. "Man, you're hotter than the sun!" Enrique exclaimed, quickly pulling his hand away.

"Shh!" Oliver ordered, giving a shy glance in Salima's direction. Oliver watched Salima turn, smiling slightly.

"Hi!" She greeted happily. She didn't expect anyone else to be up in the tower.

Oliver, not wanting to show he was blushing, quickly turned to face the window, and pretended to be surveying the scenery. Enrique decided to act cool.

"Hi!' Enrique replied cooly. "Nice voice too…" He mumbled so that only Oliver could hear.

"Will you cut it out!" Oliver whispered back. Salima shrugged to herself and turned behind her to look over the breathtaking scenery of Paris.

"Oh, sorry Oliver." Enrique whispered back sarcastically. "She is hot, man! You always get shy around hard to penetrate girls!" Enrique told him, rolling his eyes.

"I-I-I-I…" Oliver tried to come up with an explanation for his lack of bravery around the feminine gender, but couldn't. "Oh, shut-up Enrique!" Oliver told him madly, frowning and looking angry.

"Oh…." Enrique noted just how pissed-off Oliver looked. Oliver never got that way, unless it was VERY important. "Sorry…" He apologized quietly. There was another small ding and the elevator doors opened to reveal Robert and Johnny. Salima stood, staring out at the scenery in front of the elevator.

"Excuse me." Robert asked politely. Salima was snapped out of her trance and looked up.

"Oh, sorry…" She apologized, stepping aside. Robert and Johnny thanked her and walked by, looking for their friends.

"Oh, there he is…" Johnny told Robert, pointing at Enrique. "Enrique!" Johnny called, with his usual boisterous voice.

Oh, who's calling my name now? Enrique Said to himself, his ego as big as ever. "Could it be that cute girl…?" He whispered. Enrique turned; half expecting to see the girl giggling and waving like most girls did to him, but instead found Johnny calling him over.

"Unless you want a broken shin…" Oliver grumbled, obviously hearing what Enrique had whispered. "You will shut-up."

Robert and Johnny, obviously sick of waiting, ran over to them. "Dude, what's wrong?" Johnny asked Enrique quietly. Usually Enrique would run over to them like an eager puppy.

"Don't worry about me…" Enrique whispered back. "It's Oliver…"

"Oliver?" Johnny asked, not allowing Enrique to finish. "What's wrong?"

Oliver stared blushing again and tossed Enrique an angry look.

"Apparently he has a little crush on that girl over there…" Enrique chucked his thumb over his shoulder at Selima.

Robert turned to look. "Oh my…nice…" He muttered, giving her a good scan over while her back was turned.

"Will you please keep it down!?" Oliver whispered, turning pink. Johnny decided to ignore it.  
"Hey, why don't you come look over here?" He called out to her, much to Oliver's dismay. Salima raised her eye-brow, giving the majestics a good one-over.

Good god Johnny you retard… Oliver thought to himself, contemplating jumping off the tower. He sighed. Salima cautiously walked over, but instead focused on the team and not the view.

"Good afternoon, Miss…?" Robert asked, smiling.

"My name is Salima." She replied kindly, looking over at Oliver. Oliver gulped and whispered to Enrique "I hope it's not that obvious that I like her…"

"Let me put this lightly…Kai is chuckling from all the way over there…" Enrique pointed to a shaded corner where Kai was, indeed, watching the situation with a small smirk on his face.

"Damn you Kai…" Oliver whispered, giving him a glare.

"So…" Salima's voice snapped Oliver back to reality, away from his killing-Kai thoughts. "What's your names?"

"My names Johnny." Johnny told her, nodding.

"I'm called Robert… not Robort or Robot and not Roberto...please don't make that mistake." told her, making sure she got the message.

"And I'm Enrique!" Enrique said enthusiastically, giving her a small wink.

"Nice to meet you all!" Salima exclaimed. Then she noticed Oliver hadn't said anything. She took a step closer to him. "What's your name?" She asked her voice calm and pure.

Oliver gulped. "U-u-u-u-u-uh…." He managed, going pale.

"I don't think he knows his name." Salima said, chuckling lightly. "Do you?" She asked Enrique.

"Yea, I do, but I'm SURE he wants to tell you, don't you Oliver?" Enrique asked, nudging Oliver in the ribs. Oliver nodded.

"Well…umm…" Oliver stuttered again, Salima laughed.

"Can you tell me his name?" She asked Enrique again.

"Umm…Sure." Enrique told her, glancing at Oliver who nodded.

"Have you ever heard of a blader named Oliver?"

"Yes, I've read a little bit about him…" Salima assured, tapping her finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"Well…" She began listing them off with her finger. "He's a world famous bey blader, a great cook and one of the cutest people around to date...as far as I read from someone's fan mail."

Enrique nodded, and Oliver thought his stomach had done a back-flip. "Did it say what he wears?" Enrique pressed.

Salima tilted her head to the side. "Not that I recall…"

"Well!" Enrique exclaimed. "This guy just so happens to be called Oliver!" Oliver now KNEW his stomach had done a back flip.

Salima looked at Oliver, and blinked innocently, almost confused. "Really? The son of the French billionaire?" She asked.

Enrique nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, slapping Oliver on the back.

Salima seemed flabbergasted. To take her mind off of the shock, she looked around, inspecting the mighty metal beams. "Man…I'd never have guessed that I would stumble upon the Majestic's…"

Suddenly, she heard a small thud and looked around to see that Oliver had fainted on the floor. Luckily for him, his head had hit Robert's foot, and not the hard floor.

"OW!" Robert screeched, hopping on one foot.

"OLIVER!" Enrique yelled, and kneeled down to check for a pulse.

"Is he alright?" Robert questioned, collecting his composure.

"Yea…" Enrique told them, relived. "He just fainted…"

Salima looked confused. "How? Nothing hit his head or anything…"

Johnny burst out laughing. "Yeah, he jus-" Robert quickly placed a hand over Johnny's mouth. "Mmph pphmmm mmhppmm hemmmph" Johnny told her through Robert's hand.

"Shh!" Robert whispered to Johnny.

Salima sweat-dropped and looked over at Oliver. "Poor guy…" She said a loud.

"Oh man, I better get him home…" Enrique told Salima, lifting Oliver onto his back. "Sorry about all this…"

"Oh, you don't need to apologies!" Salima informed him, mearly giving him a glance before her gaze returned to Oliver.

Enrique smirked. "So…where you headed to?" He asked, a plan already brewing in his head.

"Dunno." Salima replied. "Usual travel, I guess…"

Robert looked appalled. "Haven't you got a home?" He questioned.

"…No, I don't." Salima informed them, shaking her head sadly. She quietly sniffled, hoping they didn't hear her.

"Oh…" Johnny said, finding his voice first. "It's like that…"

"I'm sorry…" Robert apologized for bring up memories.

"It's alright…" Salima told him, nodding.

"Well, then you can stay at Oliver's!" Enrique said happily.

"Huh…?" Salima asked, confused. "Are you sure…?"

Enrique laughed a bit. "Yes, I'm sure!"

Salima looked around frantically, half-expecting to awake form this dream on a train, or a plane… "But…"

"But…?" Enrique asked, tilting his head to the left like a confused puppy.

"Well…" She looked into his eyes. "But w-w-w-what if….well…ya know…are you sure I'm allowed?" Salima asked, biting on her lower lip.

"Yes! I'm staying with Oliver at the moment too!" Enrique informed her, adjusting Oliver on his back. Johnny went to call the elevator.

Salima squeaked, partially delighted, partially fearfully. "You sure…?"

"Oh yeah, Oliver let me stay as I'm currently having some family troubles with my parents…so…." Enrique said, rubbing the back of his head in an 'I'm innocent' manner.

Salima smiled warmly at him through tears. "Thank-you"  
Enrique smiled at her. "Not a problem…" The elevator emitted a small ding and everybody piled into the elevator. I think I can tell what Oliver can see in her… Enrique thought to himself.

* * *

drops down 

Is this okay? I surely hope so!

From Your Friend: Jedi Lord -Author-

And don't forget me! Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night !!


	2. Oliver's Mansion

Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own this

Coming at cha from Jedi Lord -Author- and Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night!

* * *

The Polanski's large estate was breath-taking, yet not as gorgeous as the Eiffel tower. Yet there was an air of calm and peace around the house which the Eiffel tower lacked. The back garden of the mansion was most peaceful, which is where Enrique currently led a shy Salima around, chatting with her all the while…

Enrique re-adjusted Oliver on his back, trying to stop the small spasm. "Ah…" He commented Salima, nodding while careful not to hit Oliver's head. "So…you are a lonely beyblader?"

"Yeah…" Salima replied solemnly. "I've been like this since…well…you know…"

Salima: yeah, I've been like this...since... well you know…" She let her explanation hang in the air.

"I can gather…" Enrique replied. He looked towards the sky. Today, it was a brilliant shade of bright blue, with fluffy clouds littering it. "How gorgeous…" He murmured. Oliver attempted to murmur something, but it didn't exactly translate into words.

Salima, who had been caught up in her own thinking, didn't notice. "How did you meet Oliver anyways?" She asked, turning her head to face him. He looked back down from the sky and smiled like a young child.

"Good question…" Enrique complimented. "I suppose it would have all started way back when I was in France and I was more hungry than an elephant!" He laughed at the memory. Salima giggled a little.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup." Enrique confirmed. "I sat at the table of a restaurant for ages, or it seemed like…you know how time gets when your hungry…" Enrique paused to allow Salima to giggle. "That is, until someone came up to me and asked-"

"Bonjour…may I take your order…" Oliver said, turning his head to the left with a small smile on his face, still unconscious.

Salima giggled again, watching Oliver. Enrique joined in. "Those were his words!" He exclaimed.

"That's cute…" Salima told him, nodding.

"Oh, we're here!" Enrique exclaimed, looking up at the back-side of the mansion. It was enormous, with various balcony's and windows.

"…Are you positive we didn't walk into the wrong back-yard?" Salima asked, hiding behind him.

"Nah, this is Oliver's place!" Enrique noticed the butler, Jetro, in the kitchen. "Hey, Jetro! Over here!" He called. Jetro stepped outside, and stood on the porch. Enrique and Salima made their way over to him.

"Hello master Enrique…Oh? Is that Oliver?" He asked, looking at the green mop of hair on-top of Enrique's head.

"Sure is!" Enrique told him, re-adjusting Oliver so that his head was revealed.

"Oh, my word…did Oliver dye part of his hair red?" Jetro asked, noticing some red hair above Enrique's shoulder.

"Haha! Very funny, Jetro! This…" He slid Oliver off of his back and Jetro took him out of Enrique's arms. "…Is Salima." He told the butler, and gestured for him to lean forward. "She's a bit shy…and Oliver has a crush on her…I've brought her here to stay with us." Enrique pulled back, and Jetro nodded.

"I shall take Master Oliver to his room…" Jetro smiled politely at Salima "Please, come right on in, Miss.Salima."

Salima blinked, a bit confused. She quickly regained herself, and nodded vigorously, blushing all the while. "U-u-u-u-h…thank-you, Jetro…"

Enrique chuckled a little, deciding to keep all of his snappy comments to himself. He headed into the mansion, and Jetro soon followed with Oliver in his arms and Salima trailing behind. She looked around at her surroundings, shocked.

"This…this place is HUGE!"

Enrique looked at her over his shoulder. "And 'this place' is going to be your home for a while!"

"Really?" She asked, the reality of everything finally dawning on her. Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Enrique exclaimed, turning again, this time seeing tears in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"A…are you sure Oliver won't mind?" Salima questioned again.

"I'm positive he won't mind one single bit…" He told her, grabbing a klenex form a near-by corner-table and wiping her eyes with it.

"Thank-you…" Salima said.

Enrique smiled at her. "I can tell just by looking at you, come on we best get you a bath and something fresh to wear! I'm sure Oliver will like to see his new housemate all clean and happy!"

Salima blushed a bit. "Yea…"

"Besides, it's nearly Christmas!" Enrique exclaimed, obviously in love with the holiday.

"Yea…you're right…" Salima agreed again, smiling softly.

Enrique smiled back. "Come on!" He yelled, running up a set of stairs. Salima nodded and followed, slowly to admire all the beautiful pictures on the walls.

_I can't believe Oliver chose such a nice...caring...beautiful girl to have a crush on! _Enrique thought to himself, noticing how Salima looked at every individual picture, admiring each of their beauty. The thought lingered for atleats five minutes, the time it took for Salima to reach the top of the stairs.

Enrique continued down the corridor, but turned when he realized that he was the only one walking down it. He laughed when he noticed the literally hopeless expression on Salima's face.

"You don't know how to find your way around here, do you?" He asked stupidly. "Well, we'll just have to change that!" He exclaimed, fishing out a map of the mansion from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank-you!" She exclaimed happily, hugging him. Enrique blushed a little, then pulled away.

"Your welcome." He told her, smiling. "You'll find your clothes in the laundry room after you've had a nice bath, okay?" He started to leave, when he remembered something. "As your going to be staying with us for awhile, I will also add, that Oliver is very nervous around girls so... don't be surprised if he looks the other way or just simply doesn't answer, okay?" He warned.

Salima nodded. "Sure!"

On the opposite side of the house with Jetro and Oliver…

Jetro looked down at the knocked-out Oliver. "Master Oliver..." He said aloud, the shook his head. "You should know better then to faint because of a cute girl..." Jetro snickered a bit. "Well I suppose it only happens when you see a very cute girl…"

Oliver peeked through his eye-lid. His head ached as though he had been knocked unconscious… "Uh…wha?" He managed to ask.

"Master Oliver!" Jetro cried in surprise. "Your awake!"

Oliver rubbed his head. "Geez…Jetro, not so loud…"

"Oh, sorry Master Oliver…"

Oliver sat up and looked arouns slowly. "I could have sworn I was at the Effiel tower…"

"Master Oliver…you fainted and Master Enrique brought you back here with a girl…"

"Oh great, yet another Enrique-fling…how long will this one be staying?"

"Master Oliver…this one is a red0head. I believe her name is Salima.I believe she will be staying fo-"

"Oh gosh…" Oliver felt heat rush to his face. "Let me guess…"

"Yes, Master Oliver…" Jetro informed his. "She will be living here for the moment, unless you wish of me to send her away…"

"No! Don't do that!" Oliver exclaimed. Jetro blinked stupidly.

"Okay, Master Oliver, it is your decision…"

_I just can't let her go out on the streets again...what if? _Oliver shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. _No I can't think like that… _"Jetro, where is she now?" He asked his butler.

"She is currently getting washed and dressed, Master Oliver."

Oliver nodded. "Alright, I will be down in a moment." Jetro bowed and exited the room.

* * *

And that was chapter two! Enjoy! 


	3. The Kitchen

Alrighty then!

* * *

The Polinski's Kitchen was one of the most biggest rooms in the Polinski's mansion, it was decorated with several murals all across the walls and the kitchen cupboards themselves looked ultra-modern. It was at this very moment Salima walked through the doors of the kitchen, dressed in a light yellow top with light grey shorts on and red shoes on. 

Salima walked toward one of the many walls and touched the mural, "My god..." Her head turned to look at the massive kitchen around her. A huge dining table was centered into the middle of the room. "this place is..." Salima began, completely amazed by the pure size of the kitchen.

Jetro walked through the doors of the kitchen, noticing Salima on the left hand-side of the room, "Huge?" He added to the end of her sentence.

Salima blinked, "huh?" She then span around and spots Jetro, "ummm..." She said nerviously, "Hi Jetro..."

Jetro bows to Salima, as a sign of good manners and Salima bows to him also, "Hello Miss Salima..." He then noticed the awe expression on her face, "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Salima nods her head vigerously, "Y-y-y-yes..." She stutters and then she reaches into her left pocket and pulls out Enrique's map, and holds out the map in front of her. "I sort of figured it out..." She trailed off as she saw a curious dot on the map labelled, 'The kitchen'

Jetro chuckled at Salima and smiled again, "Enrique gave you a map did he?" He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. 'I must remind Enrique to stop handing out those maps!'

Salima smiles brightly and then sweatdrops, "yeah...he did...Ummm..." She looks around the kitchen. "Where exacally is the water?"

Jetro chuckles at Salima's next-to-hopeless expression on her face. "So...would you like a glass of water?" He walks past Salima and opens one of the many thousands of cupboards, pulls out a glass, and then walks over to five different shapped taps.

Salima chuckles nerviously at the taps, "Uhh...what's the need for so many taps?" She then remembered her manners and quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking..." She then walks up next to Jetro, tilting her head to the right.

Jetro glances to Salima and smiles at her, "Simple Miss..."

"Please...just call me Salima" Salima chuckles, "You don't know how many times people have called me Miss Salima... I just prefer Salima, if that's all the same to you"

Jetro nods and turns to the taps. "Okay Salima, Well...first we have the one on the far left" Jetro points to the tap on the far left and Salima nods. "This is for really, really hot water, if you were washing the plates for instance..." He taps the second tap and Salima nods again. "This one is slightly cooler... for washing you hands"

Salima nods her head in understanding and blinks, "ah right...okay"

Jetro then taps the middle, third tap. "This one... is actually full of soap...So this can be used for both washing your hands and for washing plates or dishes" He taps the forth tap, "This one is for cuts and or brusies..."

Salima nodded her head, "So... its a cold tap?"

Jetro nods, "Yes... it also has steraliser in it as well" Jetro then turns to the last tap, "and finally" He taps the fifth one and puts the glass underneath the tap, "This is for drinking water" He turns the tap off and hands the glass of water to Salima.

Salima sweatdrops and accepts the water gracefully, "Thank you..." She then giggles nerviously, "I'll try to remember the order they go in..."

Jetro nods his head, "Don't worry, If you get confused...I am always here to help..." He then looks above Salima's head and spots Oliver at the door, "Ah!"

Salima looks around worried, "What is it?"

Oliver shakes his head several times and crosses his arms over his chest. 'No, no! Don't make her see me!' He thinks while going slightly white.

Jetro blinks confused and then looks back to Salima, "Its nothing...So... what would you like to do now Salima?"

Salima nods her head and then tilts her head to the side, "Ummm...I think I would like to"

Enrique waltzs into the room, patting Oliver on the back, "You did say you were a Beyblader...didn't ya?"

Oliver goes light pink and starts to shake slightly, "Ummm...Enrique, I was kinda hoping she wouldn't see me" He whispers to Enrique.

Enrique waves his hand absent mindedly, ignoring Oliver's protests at not wanting to be spotted.

Salima tilts her head and turns around slowly. "Yeah..." She then spots Oliver and suddently brightens up, "Oh Hi!" She waves to him with her free hand and hands the glass back to Jetro.

Oliver goes pink and smiles slightly, "Uhhh...h..h.h...i"

Enrique chuckles and walks over to Salima, "If your a beyblader..." He then looks over to Oliver, "And Oliver's a beyblader..." He then claps his hands together, "Then...how about... you two..."

Salima slowly goes light red, "We?" She questions Enrique as she looks at him.

Oliver's eyes start to widen as realisation dawns on him, 'Don't tell me... he wants us to...'

Enrique smiles at both Salima and Oliver noticing how embarrased they were getting, "How about you two battle?" He tilts his head to the left. "It'd certinally break the ice between you two!"

Jetro nodded at Enrique's suggestion, and turned to Salima, "I agree... how about it Salima?"

Salima nods her head, "S-S-Sure!" She then turns to Oliver and tilts her head to the right, winking at him, "How about it?"

Oliver glows light pink, 'I hope I don't faint...' He then shakes his head and smiles at Salima, "A-a-a-Alright, sure" He then turns around and draws in a breath and starts to walk towards the door.

Salima blinks confused as she notices that Oliver is headed outside the mansion, "umm...Where is he going?" She asks Enrique.

Enrique notices this and chuckles at her, "That's the way to the Beystadium Salima... shall we get going before we fall behind?"

Salima nods realisation dawning on her, "Oooooooh..okay..." She then starts to follow Oliver out of the kitchen doors and out of the mansion's huge double oak doors with Enrique and Jetro following strait after her.

* * *

What did'ca think? I hope it was good :) 


	4. Oliver and Salima!

The Battle had gone on for what seemed like hours, Oliver and Salima were enjoying the battle just as much as each other's company.

Oliver smirks at Salima. "You think you can beat me?" Just as Salima looks up at him he winks at her. "I trained Tyson" He sticks his tongue out at her.

Salima smirks back at him. "I'll have a good shot at it!"

[After the battle]

Salima had actually won against Oliver, for the first time in over a long time, Oliver had realised he needed to brush up on some skills of his...

Salima smirks at Oliver as they both walked in from the battle outside. "So...did I do well? Mr. Tyson Trainer?" She spins around and is almost toe to toe with Oliver, mere inches from his face.

Oliver blushed at that statement...or was it because she was so close? "Yeah...You did exceptionally well..."

Salima smiles and kisses Oliver on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay"

Oliver could feel his face burning up, and he simply smiles back at her. "N-n-n-no problem"

Salima turns around and races up the stairs, Jetro chuckles from his place in the kitchen, he had been watching them both.

Oliver turns and notices that Jetro was actually...WATCHING THEM?

Oliver suddenly feels very faint at that point. "I'm...gonna take a bath..." He walks past Jetro, slightly tipsy on his feet. "Ugh..."

[Upstairs]

Salima lays down on the bed and smiles to herself and then she turns over. "Hmmm...does Oliver like me?"

"I thought that was obvious"

"What the!" Salima jumps out of her skin and looks up and notices that Enrique was standing there, looking at her. "Oh...its just you Enrique"

"Oliver does like you...in fact, I think he loves you"

Salima did a double take. "Ar-are you sure?" She could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Well duh!" Enrique walks over to Salima and sits down on the bed next to her. "He wouldn't have let you stay otherwise, trust me, I know Oliver"

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy! I promise it will be longer next time!

Sayonara! ^_~


End file.
